


The Missing Demigod

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and thr Olympians
Genre: I Had To, I'm sorry Percy's miserable again, Luke is Back, Percy doesn't deserve this, Percy/Poseidon bonding, don't be mad, what is this madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry, I have so many fanfics like this but I thought of this one and had to write it down. Also I can't think of a prophecy, so please help me and give me some ideas in the comments! (Also Percy's miserable again. Poor Percy)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Stolen Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I have so many fanfics like this but I thought of this one and had to write it down. Also I can't think of a prophecy, so please help me and give me some ideas in the comments! (Also Percy's miserable again. Poor Percy)

Skylar's Pov

"I swear, if you don't let me out of these stupid chains, I'll -" "You'll what?" Kronos smirked. "You're powerless. Also, you need to learn some manners. Its not nice to call things stupid. What did those chains ever do to you?" Luke, or should I say Kronos, smirked and crossed his arms. "They tied me up dumbass - that's what they did!" I spat. Kronos shook his head. "No, I did that. The chains are only helping me speed things up. Or in your case, slow things down." Luke laughed evilly and walked away. I rolled my eyes. I still can't believe I'd fallen for that idiot. 

Three years ago, before my stupid baby brother was born, I was taken to camp half blood. I was going to be the child of the prophecy, and I was going to save everyone. I was going to be the one everybody knew and wanted to hang out with - I was going to save Olympus, and I was finally going to meet my dad. 

Until I met Luke Castellan. 

And fell in love with him.

Everyone called me a traitor - I was banned from camp half blood forever. I followed Luke and another friend of his, Annabeth Chase. Once she found out I loved him, she started to hate me too. She turned on me and left us. One day, Luke came back to our makeshift camp site and told me he hated his father, Hermes, for leaving him and his mom. He told me his plan to revive Kronos. When I refused to help him, he got angry. I said no - and one night he found me trying to run away from our camp site, and that's when he kidnapped me. I've been in these chains for three years - I've watched Luke slowly become Kronos. At times, he'd have moments where he'd realize what he wsas doing, and he'd beg me to help him. That was Luke. Then his eyes would glow gold and Kronos would take over again. I couldn't trust him - at all. 

I'm Skylar Jackson - 

The missing demigod.


	2. The Missing Prophecy

Percy's Pov

"Percy!"

I'd been sitting alone on Firework's beach when I'd heard someone call me. I stood up and looked around, and had just enough time to brace myself before Tyson tackled me with one of his huge, bone crushing hugs. 

"Hey Tyson, what's up?" My voice cracked - he was squishing me. "Not much, just visiting. Dad gave me a break to come see everyone." Tyson finally pulled away and I gasped for breath. "Oh yeah, sorry. You're face was turning purple." He giggled. "It's okay," I gasped. When my vision re-focused and was clear enough for me to see properly, I noticed Tyson had changed. He had two eyes instead of one (he was probably using Mist so he wouldn't scare new campers) and he was at least a foot taller than me. He'd cut his hair so it was short, straight and neat. He wore a black t-shirt, jean shorts and blue converse. He looked normal. He looked like me. I sighed and hugged him back.  
"Okay, what's bothering you?" He asked. "What? Nothing's bothering me." I tried laughing it off but the shakiness of my voice gave away my nervousness. 

"You had a fight with Annabeth." Tyson smirked and crossed his arms. I bit my tongue, not wanting to admit it. 

"Ugh, I hate when you read my mind!" I groaned, stomping my foot. Tyson laughed. "Let me guess - you want to spend the summer in New York with your mom but Annabeth wants you to stay at camp with her." "Mm-hm." I mumbled, and motioned for him to go on. "And you'll feel guilty if you do leave because it would mean leaving Annabeth alone." "Yep." I sighed. "Just take her with you." "I can't - she refuses to leave Chiron alone with her greek myhology class. She says the new campers are creepy." Tyson sighed. "What are you gonna do? You kind of have to see your mom right?" He asked. "Yeah, I really need to. I haven't seen her since December - she probably hates me by now," I joked. I started laughing and so did Tyson.   
Then there was silence for a split second, until Tyson read my mind again.

"You miss dad." 

I sighed. 

"Yeah," I swallowed. My throat was suddenly dry and my eyes stung. What was wrong with me? Sure, I never saw Poseidon anymore, but most demigods don't even meet their godly parent - or get claimed for that matter. (Even though the deal was 13 - but since when have the gods ever kept their promises)?   
"You're going to cru aren't you?" Tyson asked. "Maybe," I said, my voice cracking. Tyson sighed and pulled me into a hug.

Skylar's Pov

"See? He doesn't even remember you." 

I watched Poseidon, my dad, come to camp and calm down Percy. He picked Percy up and put him on his lap. Percy's sobs were reduced to sniffles as he snuggled into Poseidon. Tyson, the other brother I didn't know I had, pouted and crossed his arms. Poseidon smiled and picked him up too. 

"He does remember me, I know he does." I hissed. Even if I didn't believe it, I had to pretend I did to throw off Kronos. I had absolutely zero that my father still remembered me.

After all, I was banned from camp. Everyone had forgotten I even existed.

"Liar!" Luke spat in my face. "You have no faith in him - admit it!" Luke was pinning me against the wall - he was practically breathing down my neck.  
Ew.  
"No," I said, but it sounded more like a whimper. "He remembers me, I know he does! He loves me!" Luke frowned, glaring at me. He turned back to the Iris message. 

"Really?"

"Because it sure doesn't look like it."


End file.
